Cry for you
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Broken hearts don't always heal as Fiona has found out. When her beloved is sent off to war how will she deal with it? Will she ever find love again? And is Scourge really dead? R&R please!
1. One love lost

Well as my first Romance story did okay, I am writing another one. Couples in it would be ScourgexFionaxSonic, ShadowxSally, Welcome to my story!

Chapter 1

One love lost

Normal POV

Fiona sighed, her mind filled with the events of the day. A tugging in her chest made it uncomfortable to think about him. Arms soon encircled her and she felt his chin resting on her head.

"Hello to you too." She muttered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"(Sigh) No, I just don't like this situation..." She told him cuddling against the black leather. He pressed his lips to her hair.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want love, like leaving you."

"Promise you'll write?"

"Everyday I'm away from you." He promised.

"Curse this stupid war! Why do you have to go? It isn't fair!"

"Such is life Fiona, We have to live it. Now kiss me before I leave you." He told her as she turned to face him. She did, tears rolling down her cheeks as their tongues battled.

"Au revoir pour toujours Mon amour."(Translation goodbye forever my love)

"Pas pour toujours!"(Not forever!)

"Je suis désolé mais je ne reviendrai pas Fiona, être fort et savoir que je vous aime vraiment."(I'm sorry but I won't be coming back Fiona. Be strong and know I do love you)

"Je vous aime Scourgiketo."(I love you Scourgiketo). He hugged her tightly and left. Fiona wiped her tears. She would be strong, She would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years later

Fiona tried not to look him in the eye. The man ramming into her wasn't the one she loved, merely the one who would help her survive the next week or so. The money for this would keep the rent paid, clothes on her back and food in her stomach. She needed this but how she wished she didn't. The night ended and she took her money and left. Heading back to her apartment. A nice place but small. She quickly filled out the bills and put the money in an envelop. She'd mail it tomorrow. She quickly changed out of her outfit and took a long shower. Removing every trace of musk from her body. On the table beside her bed his picture stood. She lightly kissed it before turning off the light and climbing into bed too tired to do anything else besides. Her dreams focusing on him as tears began to fall.

So yeah not a cheerful beginning but it'll get better. I'm still rating this T let me know if you think I should change it. Review everyone!


	2. First&main

Well as my first Romance story did okay, I am writing another one

Chapter 2

First& main

Fiona sighed. Just another morning. Grey clouds showed signs of rain.

"And I have to do shopping today." She muttered getting up. Her brown hair fell to her waist as she brushed it. Humming softly to herself, It was a song she used to sing for him not exactly happy but beautiful nonetheless.

_Darling, meet me at the corner of main street and first_

_I'll be the one in the pretty red dress waiting for you _

_Though they say to stay away darling my love is true._

_So come meet me at main and first I'll be waiting for you of course_

_I'll be the one in the pretty red dress _

_Patient and giving cuz customer knows best_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Though other's pray you'll stay away_

_My love shall always be true._

_Even when you go away_

_And when the poppies grow_

_I'll be the one in the pretty red dress and then you soon shall know_

_Even if you're not here today_

_I'll always love you._

She stopped to wipe her eye. It'd been years since she'd gotten that dreaded letter. That was the day She gave up, Never to fall in love again.

REVIEW!


	3. Sonic Situation

Well as my first Romance story did okay, I am writing another one

Chapter 3

Sonic situation

"Hey Fiona," He blue Hedgehog walked beside her as she made her way to the store.

"Hello Sonic, You already know it's my day off so don't even think about..."

"As if I would ever, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"As always I am fine,"

"Hmph, Well I have something that might make you feel a bit better,"

"What? Unless you have something that can bring people back from the dead I don't wanna hear it cuz it won't make me happy."

"Aww...too bad, He misses you."

"He? What are you talking about Sonic?"

"Well turns out lover boy wasn't dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Fallow me and I'll show you." Fiona nodded and fallowed not sure where she was headed.

Very short. REVIEW!


	4. Is this possible?

Well as my first Romance story did okay, I am writing another one

Chapter 4

Is this possible?

As Fiona fallowed Sonic, she could not help but wonder if she was dreaming. Did he mean Scourge was still alive? Was it true and her depression would fade? Her true love was alive. On the other hand, was missing in action truly just another way to say dead? Was Sonic just plotting to get her alone? Would not have been the first time someone promised her something and backed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at what she assumed to be Sonic's house Sally was waiting for him glaring at Fiona all the while. Fiona's ears folded downward. The two girls did not like one another. Sally went inside and a few seconds later a green flash made it's way out gripping Fiona in a tight hug.

"Cela a été le peu de temps hein?" (It has been a while huh?) The familiar accent made her smile as she looked up to meet blue eyes. Was this even possible?

Oh no the chapters are getting short again...MUST MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! REVIEW!


	5. Return

Well as my first Romance story did okay, I am writing another one

Chapter 5

Return

5 weeks later

Fiona cuddled closer to him. She felt an arm wrap tighter around her waist. She leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too...and I missed you so much...can you forgive me for leaving you?"

"Of course I forgive you, you came back to me."

"I should never had left." He angled his eyes to the ground. She kissed him.

"Enough...that doesn't matter you're here now and I love you."

"Thanks Fi," He kissed her and soon they both were lost in a sea of Passion.

Sigh...so short...I have major writer's block but I want to update at least twice a month so yeah...REVIEW!


	6. things change

Chapter 6

Things change

3 years later

Scourge and I went our separate ways, I have not really forgotten him, nor him completely forgotten I. We will meet again one day. Until then though Scourgiketo, be you brave enough to return as I, Cry for you...

~End of Story~

If you enjoyed this story then you will love this...

In a world of unexplainable things, lays a woman with a dark secret...

That threatens to destroy the world...

Abandoned and Alone she must fight to preserve her way of life...

Madness will occur...

Family will be forgotten...

And in the center of it all..

The world will change...

From the author who brought you Street runner and Cry for you...

Cassy the Hedgehog presents...

Darkest Dawn- an Ashura story...

Coming Soon

I've also have a new poll on my Profile so go check that out k?

And don't forget to Review!


End file.
